


Meet Cute

by hihoplastic



Series: DW Tumblr Prompts/Reposts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/pseuds/hihoplastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as introductions go, he’s had better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philindas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/gifts).



> \- prompt by liz on tumblr  
> \- meme: river/doctor - romantic comedy au

_One_

As far as introductions go, he’s had better.

He’s spilled coffee down blouses and clipped shoulders with flailing limbs and on one memorable occasion thought the probie was a hooker and tried to book her for soliciting an officer but this, this is new, a step up (or down, depending), and judging by the wide-eyed look she’s giving him it probably hasn’t quite sunk in yet that he’s totalled his government issue rig in her rose bushes and taken out half her garage.

As far as introductions go, he’s never had worse.

_Two_

He pays the damages and they pull his license for six months and he’s forced to take the Tube every morning at rush hour and really, with his track record he should know better than to eat standing up with one hand, but he doesn’t really consider it until he’s shuffled further into the car and upended his jam on a white jacket that barely conceals what he determines (academically, of course) to be the finest pair of breasts he’s ever seen.

Then he looks up.

Her hair’s still up, piled on her head like it was the last time, but she isn’t wearing a bathrobe and he can’t see her pink toe polish so he doesn’t recognize her at first, but then she says, “You,” in a tone he can’t decipher, and oh.  Yeah.

John winces.  “Scone?”

She sends him a bill for the dry cleaning.

_Three_

He crashes the courtroom with newly discovered evidence, gets held in contempt, pisses off the jury, and completely ruins the prosecutor’s case.

Still, she’s the one who posts bail, and when he shuffles out of the cell at two in the morning to find her leaning against the wall next to the water cooler, arms folded across her chest, he trips.

Her hair is down, and she’s wearing jeans.  When they give him back his jacket, he holds it in front of him the entire ride home. When she pulls up to his flat, she gives him a look.

“I hate you,” she mutters.

He grins.  “No you don’t.”

**  
** _Four_

He’s called out to investigate a breaking and entering and swallows the lump in his throat when his partner pulls up in front of a familiar house with a boarded up garage.

“Hey,” Amy says, “Isn’t this the house you—”

“Yes.”

Her glee is palpable.

But when they get inside, the previously presumed prim and proper prosecutor has a teenage boy—he recognizes the bloke from a local gang called The Silence—handcuffed to her kitchen table and holds him still with a 9mm at his head.

“About time you boys got here,” she says, with a smirk at the end that he falls in love with. “I thought I was going to have to handle this myself.  Oh, wait.”

He doesn’t ruin anything this time, except maybe her night, and asks her out to tea to make up for it.  It seems like the logical thing to do.

Illogically, she says yes.

**  
**

_Five_

He spills tea down the front of her blouse.

She lets him clean it up with his tongue.

 


End file.
